gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz is a character in the GTA IV Era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second of which he is the protagonist. As of 2008, Johnny is the acting president of The Lost Brotherhood, while the gang's leader, Billy Grey, was incarcerated. While he is the leader, Klebitz maintains a relative peace between The Lost and the gang's rivals, The Angels of Death. At 34, Johnny is the oldest of Grand Theft Auto IV's three protagonists. Description Childhood Johnny Klebitz was born in 1974 in Acter, Alderney to a Jewish family. In Off Route, Johnny steals a bus and sometimes says, "Mom always told me I'd be a bus driver.". He has an older brother, Michael Klebitz, who used to be friends with Billy Grey when Johnny was 10. Ironically, Michael is a soldier serving in Iraq, is a law-abiding citizen, and criticizes Johnny's biker lifestyle and criminal association with Billy. Adult life as a biker Johnny's criminal record shows rigorous activity between 1991 and 1994, when Johnny would have been between 17 and 20. He was put in prison soon after, and had a parole violation in 2000, meaning he did up to six years. Klebitz tells a friend of Thomas Stubbs that he has not had a job since he was released from prison. One of the patches on Johnny's jacket reads 'I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004’. Among his many scars, it has also been implied that he is blind in one eye, when talking to Clay Simons, he says "Oh. I should use my good eye." Also, during a conversation with Billy Grey early on in The Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. Johnny, unlike Billy, actually cares about business, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. Before Jim was murdered, he seemed to care more about The Lost than many of his friends. Johnny is also much more headstrong and sensible than the other bikers. Johnny and Ashley Butler used to date, but he ended the relationship with her due to her affair with Billy Grey, as well as her drug addiction. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her life. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he receives a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. Johnny also sympathizes with Roman Bellic, a stranger to him, later on in the mission "Roman's Holiday," even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. During The Lost and Damned Immediately, when Billy Grey gets out of rehab, he became angry with Johnny for not having his bike. Grey then proceeded to start a fight with The Angels of Death (A.O.D.) just so he could reunite with his bike. This created tension, not only between the two gangs, but also between Billy and Johnny. This quickly escalated into a war between the Lost and the A.O.D. Billy Grey threw several parties at the Lost clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman, Klebitz had a sit-down with Billy and the two discussed the tension between them. When they began to start agreeing with each others' point of view, Grey was sent a text message from someone, informing of some members of The Lost being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Grey was informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by an unknown Hired Gun. (which was actually Niko Bellic) Grey manipulated the situation by blaming the Angels of Death in order to rally the gang to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost that it was a "Pole" or "Serb" hitman. During the attack, Grey found two duffel bags full of heroin, and planned to steal and sell them. This created even more tension between Klebitz and Grey. Billy later called Klebitz and told him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, who had found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Torres informed Klebitz about the deal and sent Niko Bellic and Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. After some commotion, Klebitz escaped with the heroin. Billy then called Klebitz again and told him to meet up with Congressman Thomas Stubbs III to help him with some "dirty laundry" and other sensitive situations. The Lost later found out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Grey and Jeremy thought that they should keep the heroin, but Klebitz and Fitzgerald convinced the gang to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being onto them. The four of them went to the deal, but only Klebitz and Fitzgerald went in to speak to the Triads, who immediately attacked them and stole the heroin. As Johnny and Jim escaped to a rooftop, they saw Billy crash his bike. He was then surrounded by LCPD officers, angered and screaming out that Klebitz had set him up. This eventually split the Lost into two factions, one led by Klebitz and one by Jeremy. Jim Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Once again, Johnny spoke with Elizabeta Torres and she said that she needed a job done, pairing him with his new allies Malc and DeSean. Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, who directed Klebitz to Brian's hideout (because Boccino believed the Lost civil war is bad for business), which resulted in a confrontation with Brian. Ray orders him to steal diamonds from Gay Tony at a ship. Ashley Butler pleaded for his help, saying that she was being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. As payment, Dimitri's men demanded that Klebitz kidnap Roman Bellic for him. Later, Ray Boccino had Klebitz accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish mob. Klebitz, however, took off with the money after Luis Lopez ambushed the deal. Ray then kidnapped Fitzgerald in retaliation and tortured him in the basement of Drusilla's to try to get his money back, until Klebitz showed up to rescue Jim. The two later escaped and Johnny called Ashley Butler to meet her at the clubhouse. Ashley told him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray could use The Lost, while neglecting their pay. She also revealed that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen . (It was Niko Bellic that killed Jim.) Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III met with Johnny at the clubhouse, and informed him that Boccino and alot of his accosiates will either be dead or in jail with in a month or so, as well as of Billy Grey's plans to rat out Johnny and fellow member of The Lost, in order to be released from prison. Johnny got everyone left in the Alderney Chapter of The Lost to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, in order for Klebitz to personally silence Billy. After escaping the prison, Klebitz and the remaining members of The Lost discovered that their clubhouse had been ransacked and destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnny ordered the remains of the clubhouse burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost (he, Terry, Clay and Angus) watched the clubhouse burn. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece ;The Lost and Damned *As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast Murders committed *Ed McCornish - Murdered for blackmailing him and Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Matthews - Murdered for blackmailing him and Jim Fitzgerald. *Arthur Stubbs - Murdered on orders of Thomas Stubbs III. *Random Biker - Murdered for becoming a part of Brian's faction. *Brian Jeremy - Murdered for betraying Johnny, starting his own faction, and trying to kill him. *Evan Moss - Murdered to steal the diamonds. *Billy Grey - Murdered for attempting to turn the states against Johnny and the Lost MC. LCPD Database record Surname: Klebitz First Name: Johnathan Age: 34 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Brotherhood Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2000 - Parole Violation Notes: *Believed to be the second in command of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Assumed control of the gang when its head, Billy Grey, was been incarcerated. *Exact nature of the relationship between Grey and Klebitz is unknown. *Under his command, the Lost MC has been able to co-exist with their rivals the Angels of Death in relative peace. *Ties to known South Bohan drug dealer, Elizabeta Torres. Trivia *One of Johnny's patches says: "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". This means that Johnny was in San Andreas in 2004 along with Brian Jeremy and Terry Thorpe, who have the same patch. This is a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which was released in 2004. *If you move quickly, you can see Johnny fleeing down the staircase and out the back of the museum, when playing as Niko in GTA IV, in the mission Museum Piece. According to the storyline in the The Lost and Damned however, Niko escaped first, with Johnny following behind on the stairs, commenting on the amount of corpses left behind by Niko. *Johnny's physical appearance from GTA IV to The Lost and Damned has significantly changed. In GTA IV, he does not wear his black jacket with the Lost MC patch on the back. He instead wears a light colored vest with the Lost MC patch on the back and beige pants with brown Hinterland boots. His skin is paler than in the Lost and Damned, and some of his facial scars and tattoos are move visible. *After becoming Chapter President of The Lost in the mission This Shit's Cursed, the patch on his jacket changes from "Vice President" to "President". *During the mission Off Route, Johnny mentions driving the prison bus is, "Just like driving an eighteen wheeler." This implies that he has had experience driving semi-trailer trucks. *Johnny, like Niko, Luis, and Huang Lee, has Grand Theft Auto on his criminal record. *Johnny has different colored wings on his vest. In the outlaw biker world, each color stands for a different sexual act. *In the Lost Clubhouse, in the room before the computer and TV, on the left wall is a picture of Johnny, with his old GTA IV clothes on, but with his new face texture. *Johnny is similar to John Marston, the main protagonist from another Rockstar game, Red Dead Redemption. Both have a rough voice and background, both rode in a gang and both were betrayed by their gang's leader after they had gone insane and lost their ways. It should also be noted that the antagonists of the Lost and Damned and Red Dead Redemption are both named William, shortened to Bill in both cases (Billy Grey and Bill Williamson) Because of this, Johnny might have been inspired by John Marston *There are suggestions that Johnny may be slightly suicidal. Though it may just be a taunt to show off his fearlessness, during gun battles Johnny will yell things such as "I don't care if I die!" and "Kill me already!" *Johnny and Brian Jeremy have matching tattoos of a demonic face on the right side of their necks, implying that at one point Johnny and Brian were closer before the events of the storyline. *Johnny is the only GTA IV era protagonist who can only speak in one language, which is English. Niko speaks Serbian, Luis speaks Spanish while Huang Lee speaks Mandarin Chinese. *Johnny is also the only GTA IV era protagonist not to have any experience with helicopters, as Niko flew helicopters in the war, and Luis took a course at Higgins Helitours. *No matter how long you wait while mounted on a bike, Johnny will never put on a helmet. *Johnny has an earring on his left ear, which appears to be made of gold. *In the artwork below, where it shows Johnny, Brian, Jason, Clay and Jim. Johnny is holding a AKS74U or a a smaller AK-47 with a detachable stock (the part at the back) but either way, this gun is never seen in-game. *Johnny has the third most murders in the GTA IV era, with a body count of seven. *In the mission Roman's Holiday, he says to Malc that Roman Bellic is not the only European he has met recently, which is obviously referring to his cousin. *Johnny has a strong disliking for cars, as he is notably bad at driving them during gameplay, and he is ejected from them more often than Niko and Luis when crashing. He also refers to a car as a "cage" when asked to steal Bryce Dawkins's Infernus. *Even though Johnny never specifically states his music preference, it would seem to be Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, as this is the default radio station on his bike; this would also fit certain stereotypes of bikers. Gallery JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny's different appearance in GTA IV. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz on a Hexer with a backrest and a different exhaust pipe design. Hexer-TLAD-front.jpg|Johnny's Custom Hexer TheLostBrotherhood-TLAD.jpg|Johnny Klebitz (center) with other members of The Lost Brotherhood. 3326281754 80c8c81d17-1-.jpg|Johnny against the police JohnnyAshley-TLAD.jpg|Johnny after he heard that Jim was killed 3115554844 3e4460a562 o-1-.jpg|Johnny talking with Billy Get Lost 9.JPG|Johnny after killing Billy 800px-Clean and serene.jpg|Johnny and Billy in "Clean and Serene" Get Lost 1.jpg This Shit's Crused 1.jpg This Shit's Crused 2.jpg|Johnny fighting the Triads This Shit Crused 3.jpg 1232583890.jpg|johnny in action External link *Johnny Klebitz on Rockstar's site {C {C de:Johnny Klebitz {C es:Johnny Klebitz {C fr:Johnny Klebitz {C nl:Johnny Klebitz {C pl:Johnny Klebitz {C pt:Jhonny Klebitz Klebitz, Johnny Category:members of the lost brotherhood Category:Protagonists Category:Members of the lost brotherhood Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gang Leaders